


Nightmares in Reality

by Bai_Marionette



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Ghost Alfred, M/M, Revenge is a double edged sword sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bai_Marionette/pseuds/Bai_Marionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Now I lay me down to sleep<br/>I pray the Lord my Soul to keep..."</p><p>Ivan would never wake up from this nightmare.<br/>Neither would his torturer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares in Reality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [violetlolitapop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetlolitapop/gifts).



> weh some horror for lola

> "Now I lay me down to sleep..."

"Leave me alone, Alfred," Ivan begged from the bed, hunched over and openly sobbing as his fingers all but tore at his hair. He rocked himself back and forth. Choking on his tears, he shook his head furiously, stubbornly trying to rid the unearthly voice from his conscience. "...please..." He added, "Please, I'm sorry-"

> "I pray the Lord my Soul to keep..."

"I'm fucking sorry!" Ivan shouted, someone banged on the other side of the dorm room. He had woken up his neighbors again, they were probably pissed too. It was finals season, not that Ivan could really concentrate on schoolwork right now. Not with that stupid voice haunting him. Just as it was about to start again, he felt it.

The unbearable cold. The cold that he knew too far well, the cold of metal in icy water.

The water that he had let Alfred drown in.

> "Now I lay you down to sleep..."

"Please...for fucking God's sake, leave me alone!" Ivan begged. "I-I'm sorry!"

Alfred's form appeared before him, soaked and sickly. His eyes wore dark circles under them. His lips thin, pale and cracked. His hair looked disgusting with algae and worms alike. He didn't smile, didn't even glare, just looked down on Ivan.

> "I pray the Lord your soul to take."

Alfred's hands reached out and wrapped around Ivan's neck, this time squeezing and almost breaking the Russian's neck in the process. His roommates are banging on the wall so hard that it's a wonder they haven't broken a hole and seen the horrors within the room. Alfred twisted his grip and then suddenly, it was as if Ivan was drowning all over again. Visions of Alfred screaming and trying desperately to get out of his seat belt, drunkenly kicking at the water rushing in and filling up the space. The poor trapped blond looked at Ivan for mercy, for help, and the Russian looked at him and says, "I'm sorry."

On their anniversary.

And left the very soul he had sworn to be the love of his life in those cold dark waters, watching the car sink below the surface. He deluded himself into thinking that Alfred would get out on his own, lying on those frigid banks, shivering. Develops hypothermia in his waiting, wakes up in a warm bundled blanket among paramedics, a nervous family telling officers how they had found him. No wallet, no ID, unconscious.

And then, he saw Alfred. Dripping wet, but leaving no marks in the snow, looking grim and dead, staring at him from the outside of the ambulance. Frowning to himself, he looks at his hands, at the engagement ring he had lost in the water before he had died, looks back at Ivan before the doors close and screamed.

> "Amen."

Ivan is still now. His face forever contorted in fear, blue and dead. Alfred closed his eyes and gave him one last kiss. A kiss of death before a hand touches his shoulder. He doesn't acknowledge the being behind him. Instead his shoulders hunch, "You'll give me my ring back now, right? I did what you asked...J-just give me back my goddamned ring!"

The little golden band is tossed to the floor and Alfred dove for it, sobbing in relief. Turning it over in his hands, he sees his reflection as he was before in the diamond and then he saw Ivan in there too. Ivan is crying, his mouth is moving but Alfred cannot hear. He shushed his late fiance anyways, promising everything to be okay, they were gonna sleep forever now, and they would watch over each other.

Alfred felt the sinister being right behind him. He was coming to take the second part of their deal, as agreed upon in their deal when they had first met. First Ivan, then himself.

Ivan was sobbing harder, Alfred smiled.

 

> "Amen."


End file.
